Apocalypse Rising
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: The brothers spend one last night together before the end of the world. Contains a nice weechesters moment too :


**DISCLAIMER: **Wish I owned Dean Winchester…sadly I don't :(

**SUMMARY:** The brothers spend one last night together before the end of the world. Contains a nice weechesters moment too :)

**A/N: **Pretty please read and review. Supposed to be read as brotherly love and not Wincest.

**TITLE:** Apocalypse Rising

* * *

They had one night left together…one night before the world changed forever. In a grotty little hotel room in the middle of nowhere, two brothers lay side by side staring up at the ceiling as four interlocked rings lay on the bedside table. Four rings which would seal their fate and either save or end the population.

"Never thought it would end like this." Dean sighed as he traced patterns on the yellowing ceiling. They had eventually found a cheap motel but it only had a king sized room left, not that the brothers cared. As kids they had shared a bed lots of times and besides, this was their last night together and Dean had a feeling that Sam would have eventually ended up in his bed anyway; just like when he was younger and scared and came crying to his older brother to make it all better.

"Hmm…we both knew it was gonna go down bad though, Dean." Sam's whisper broke the silence in the room.

"Yeah." Dean no longer saw the point in lying and saying that everything was going to be okay because it was blatantly clear that it wasn't.

"What, that's it?" Sitting up, Sam turned and looked down at his brother. "You're not gonna tell me that it's all gonna be okay?" Sam couldn't help but think back to when they were kids…

* * *

"_De?" Small feet padded across the room softly and somewhat hesitantly. "De, you awake?" Shaking his brother's shoulder, little Sammy Winchester tried to keep the fear out of his voice. When Dean didn't answer, Sam shook him again._

"_G'way." Rolling onto his side, an eight year old Dean buried himself further into his blanket and tried to ignore his brother._

"_But De, I had a bad dream." Dean said nothing and Sam sighed. "Deeeeeeean." His tone was whiny and Dean knew that if he turned around, he would be greeted by puppy-dog eyes. "Please Dean I'm scared." Sammy was only four years old but John had already told him that 'big boys sleep on their own'._

_Dean sighed and turned around. "But dad said that you have to sleep on your own." Daddy's little soldier, Dean always followed John's orders until it came to Sammy and one look into those eyes broke him. Sighing once again, he lifted the blanket and nodded. "Okay Sammy…get in."_

"_Thank you De." Climbing up into the bed, he lay down on his side and wrapped an arm around his big brother's waist. After a lot of squirming, he managed to rest his head on Dean's chest; his head tucked under Dean's chin and Dean's arms wrapped protectively around him._

"_Don't worry Sammy, I'm here…you'll be okay." Whispering into his brother's hair, he dropped a kiss onto his head. "I won't let anything hurt you."_

_Sam nodded underneath his chin and smiled before letting out a contented sigh. "Night Dean…I Love you."_

"_Love you too Sammy."_

_

* * *

_

Sam was broken from his thoughts as Dean finally spoke up. "What's the point Sammy…we both know it isn't gonna be alright." Dean's tone was defeated; he had clearly accepted that for once there was nothing he could do to make it all okay.

"So you're giving up?" Sam let out a bitter chuckle.

Sitting up, Dean glared at him. "Yeah okay? Yeah, I'm giving up!" Sam shot a disgusted look at Dean and Dean sighed in frustration. "We have one night left Sam so why the hell are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Because we could die tomorrow and you don't give a crap!" Accusing eyes glared at the older Winchester.

"You're right…I don't give a crap about the world Sammy because tomorrow I am gonna lose my little brother all over again!" Averting his eyes, he couldn't bear to look at the expression on Sam's face.

"It might not come to that!" Tears formed in Sam's eyes as he got off the bed and walked over to the window. "We could…" Trailing off, he found that no words would cut it this time. "You know what…forget it, I'm sick of your attitude Dean…sick of you giving up on everything so easily."

"What do you mean _my_ attitude?" Sam opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Dean continued. "I am sick of yours! You're over emotional and irritating. You're rash; you never do as your told. You back answer, you pick fights, you...you infuriate me to no end but you know what?" Raising an eyebrow, he finally paused long enough for Sam to answer.

"What?" His voice was croaky from his previous outburst.

"I love you!" Glaring at Sam, he also got off the bed and crossed the room before grabbing his brother's shoulders. "I don't tell you enough because I don't do chick flick moments but it's true. I love you more than anything, I always have since the first time I held you when I was four years old and I always will." Sighing, he looked down at the floor. "And as for giving up too easily…one thing I will never ever give up on is _you_ Sammy. The thought of us never being brothers again...the thought of me having to carry on without you there by my side…it's killing me." Broken and quiet, it conveyed nothing but honesty. "I need you Sam."

Pulling Dean into a hug, Sam sighed. "I…I guess I didn't think about it like that." Resting his chin on Dean's shoulder, he shook his head slightly. "I need you too Dean but that's our problem." Dean pulled back and raised a confused eyebrow. "We're always so determined to save each other that we don't think about how it might be used against us." Dean slowly nodded and Sam rolled his eyes slightly, his brother could be so slow sometimes. "For uh…for what it's worth I love you too."

"Thanks…bitch." Letting out a small chuckle, he pulled away from Sam and sat back down on the bed.

"Whatever…jerk." Smiling softly at him, he too sat down. "You know…we should probably get some sleep." Dean shook his head to protest but before he could say a word, Sam took charge. "We'll find a way to stop it and we'll do it together but right now I'm tired and I just wanna get some sleep and forget for a few damn hours that tomorrow the world rests in our hands." His voice was weary, eyes struggling to stay open.

"Okay…okay we'll get some sleep." Pulling back the blankets, Dean slipped in and waited for Sam to do the same. When Sam did, Dean sighed and whispered, "You scared kiddo?" He didn't know why he said it but guessed that it was the protective big brother streak taking over.

"Yeah." Sam's whisper echoed through the room and before Dean could stop himself, he reached out and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

Pulling him back into his chest, he sighed. "It's not fair Sammy." Burying his face in the hair near Sam's neck, Dean took in a shaky breath.

"Our life never is fair Dean." Dean slowly nodded against his neck but sighed again.

"Well I'm sick of it...sick of having to save everyone else all the goddamn time." Despite the harshness of the words, his voice was soft and…broken.

"It's the life we chose though De." Looking out at the window, he shook his head. "We need to find a way...we can't let the world perish because of us."

"Why not?" Angry and hurt. "Why can't we? I am sick of us having to die to protect everyone else...I can't do it anymore...I won't do it anymore!"

"Dean, if…if I have to…you know?" Dean mutely nodded again. "You have to let me do it because this isn't a case of one or two people, it's the world we're talking about."

"What?" Sam said nothing; he knew that Dean had heard him. "How can you ask me to do that?"

"Dean..." He was cut off as Dean held him tighter and shook his head.

"No Sammy...how could I ever agree to letting you die? I don't care whether it's to save the world or not." A tear slipped free, one crystal droplet which trailed down Dean's cheek and fell into Sam's hair. "There has to be another way...it can't end like this...not again."

"What if we have no other choice?" Sam's voice was filled with fear and sadness and Dean closed his eyes to stop more tears falling free. "What if this is the only way De?"

"It can't be." A broken whisper. "It can't because I can't lose you Sammy...not again...not now, not ever." Sam opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut when Dean continued. "I already told you that I need you Sammy and I...I can't do this on my own. It would kill me."

"Promise me that if anything happens to me..."

"No." Forceful and certain. "I can't make that promise because I know that I wouldn't be able to keep it Sammy." Squeezing his younger brother, Dean kissed the top of Sam's head. "I can't keep it. I'll find another way little bro…I'll find another way." The whisper was almost lost in Sam's hair but he caught it and slowly nodded, finally trusting that once again his brother would keep him safe.

That night, with only one day to go until the end of the world, two brothers lay clinging on to each other for dear life, one praying that there would be another way...a way to save his little brother…and the other praying that his older brother would carry on when he was gone; both of them wishing that things could be different but at the same time knowing that they couldn't. Fate had dealt their hands and this time neither of them were going to win.

**

* * *

A/N: **Thanks for reading now please review…it would really made Dean and Sam a lot happier ;)

XxxoxxX


End file.
